Carrotblanca (The New Looney Tunes Show)
Carrotblanca is the third segment of the fourteenth episode of Season 1 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny. Plot General Pandemonium (Yosemite Sam as Major Strasser) gets a frantic call from Foghorn Leghorn saying that a secret document, stolen by the German Army, has been stolen and immediately heads for the Carrotblanca nightclub. At the nightclub, Usmarte (Tweety as Ugarte, depicted like Peter Lorre), the American spy sent to stealing the document and giving it to another American spy, convinces Bugs Bunny (as Rick Blaine) to giving the document to the other spy. Meanwhile the spy, George Slazlo (Barnyard Dawg as Victor Lazlo) and his wife Bunny Ketty (Lola Bunny as Ilsa) arrive at the club. Ketty attracts the unwanted attention of Captain Louis (Pepé Le Pew), but she punches him and throws him into the wall. Ketty, who is a former girlfriend of Bugs, asks Daffy Duck (as Sam) to play her favorite song. General Pandemonium realizes George is the spy sent to recover the document and binds him in his office. Ketty pleads with Bugs to help George out of this. Though Bugs is initially reluctant due to the fact that Ketty broke his heart, he goes to the General's office nevertheless and confuses the General himself into jail. The story climaxes with George and Ketty escaping on the plane for Toronto, New York City and Cucamonga, as Bugs, Sam and Usmarte watches them go... except that they find Louis on the plane working as a steward. Louis asks Ketty "Coffee, tea or moi?", causing her to jump out of the plane in fright, seemingly without a parachute, landing right in front of Bugs. They kiss, then the parachute opens, covering them. Characters *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Lola Bunny (as Bunny Ketty, voiced by Kath Soucie) *Barnyard Dawg (as George Slazlo, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Yosemite Sam (as General Pandemonium, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Daffy Duck (as Sam, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety (as Usmarte, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Pepé Le Pew (as Captain Louis Renault, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Airport PA Announcer (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Foghorn Leghorn (cameo, voiced by Jeff Bennett) *The Crusher (cameo, as a doorman, voiced by Jeff Bennett) Quotes *"Mr. Bugs, I need your help. The German Army is chasing me and I need you to hide that important document I recovered from them. It's for somebody who was sent here to make a better life for America and..." - Tweety. *"So, coffee, tea or moi? (Lola jumps off the plane)" - Pepé Le Pew. Trivia *This segment serves as a remake of the homonymous short, itself a spoof of . * This is the second occasion that Pepé Le Pew stalks on Lola Bunny, with the first being The Looney Tunes Show episode Members Only. **Unlike that episode, similarly to Penelope, Lola is horrified by Pepé's scent and tries to run away from him. * This segment is animated traditionally at Film Roman, with additional animation by Yowza! Animation in Canada. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes